This invention relates to blind tacts for upholstered furniture, and, more particularly, to blind tacks for attaching upholstered panels to upholstered furniture.
When furniture is being upholstered, there are often areas which require a stump panel or finishing panel in order to conceal seams, fabric edges, etc. For example, the arms of a sofa might have seams or edges where different pieces of fabric are brought together and attached to the arm. One conventional method of covering these seams or edges is to attach a fabric-covered panel to the arm by driving brads through the fabric and the panel into the arm. The small heads of the brads are then regulated, i.e., the fabric or the panel is pulled away from the heads so that the heads are concealed by the fabric.
This method of attaching finishing panels is not satisfactory for delicate fabrics. The delicate fabrics will be damaged by the brads and the regulating procedure.
The invention attaches finishing panels by using blind tacks, i.e., tacks which are not visible from the finished side of the panel. The blind tacks are mounted on the panel before the panel is covered with fabric, and the tacks are not driven through the fabric. The panel is attached to the furniture merely by hammering the fabric-covered surface of the panel to drive the tacks into the furniture.